


Josie's

by darejones (kallliope)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Salt Mates, Sarcasm, Sass, Snark, Trash Mates, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/darejones
Summary: Matt and Jess go out to drink on a Friday night.Featuring bad choices, snark, and surprisingly amiable conversations.





	Josie's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of some of my minifics, which you can read [here](https://akajessmatt.tumblr.com).

“There’s a fine line between acceptable and morally ambiguous territory.” Matt said, as he entered the apartment and heard Jessica polishing off her second bottle of scotch. “And you leap over it every day.” 

Jessica waved a dismissive hand at him. “You invited me to your place, think that lets me have fair grounds to crash it.” 

“I haven’t even seen your own apartment yet.” 

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Hilarious, Murdock. One day, you’ll get yourself noticed for your comedic talents.” 

“I do try.” Matt hesitated. “Does this mean I’m open to stay at your place sometime?” 

“As long as you don’t drip blood all over the floorboards. Now, let's go; you promised me bar hopping tonight, remember?” 

Matt smiled, shrugging out of his stifling blazer. “I wouldn't be a good lawyer if I didn't.” 

* * *

“Have you ever wondered why you’ve never had alcohol poisoning yet?”

Her leather jacket creaked as she moved her arms. “Think it’s a little too late for you to start preaching about the evils of liquor, Saint Matthew.”

Matt paused. His full name sounded different when she said it. 

“All that super strength just burns your calories straight through. You’ve got a heightened metabolism.” 

Jessica laughed. “And here’s where your theory comes to a fucking stop. Steve Rogers has heightened metabolism, and he can’t get drunk, unlike me.” 

“True.” Matt replied, with a small smile. “But the last time we all went out, you emptied out a whole  _shelf_  of drinks before you got even close to drunk.” 

“How the hell would you know when I’m—”

“Your heart.” he interrupted. “It pumps faster when the alcohol settles into your system.” 

For a moment, Matt thought he went too far; the silence he received stretched on longer than usual. 

“Are you saying,” Jessica finally said, her voice laced with amusement. “that you’re a walking BAC test?” 

Matt burst out laughing. 

* * *

“Everyone here wouldn’t say no to a piece of that ass, Murdock.” 

For the second time that day, Matt started at her words. He heard Jessica take a triumphant sip of her bourbon. She knew she'd gotten under his skin and was relishing it.

And Matt didn't mind at all, funnily enough. 

“Thought you didn’t like spreading lies.” 

Jessica sighed. “There’s a guy giving death stares across the bar just because I’m talking to you, so let’s cut the shit. You’re eye candy, plain and simple.” 

Matt tilted his head to the side, listening for the said person's heartbeat.  

“So. Is his heart rate up or not?” 

“Elevated heart rates in a place like this don’t mean anything,” Matt finally said, waving his hand around the steadily filling bar. “And  _everyone_  is a gross exaggeration. I know for a fact you don’t want to maul me in an alleyway.”  

Jessica smirked her into her drink. “That’s because you wouldn’t last a goddamn second if I did.” 

Matt nearly spills his drink down his front, but soon heard three men enter the bar before Jessica could pull out her signature snark. Judging from how their feet rattled on the floor, they had guns hidden in their pant legs and were heading straight for the two of them.  

* * *

“Is this how you treat all your girls, Murdock?” Jessica snarked, the garbage bags crinkling underneath her weight. 

Matt smiled—well, grimaced. The open cuts on his face made it hard to move. 

“You think we lost them?” 

He heard another shift of plastic: Jessica trying to peer over the dumpster. “They’ve got eyes on the streets, but they aren’t coming this way.”

“And I’m guessing that’s liable to change once we try to escape.” 

“Well, you’re in no shape to run anywhere, and I don’t really feel like lugging your ass from here back to Hell’s Kitchen.” 

Her bluntness made him smile, as usual. “You can lift a car, but you can’t lift me?” 

“I’d rather not strain my arms from the Catholic guilt on your shoulders, thanks.” 

Matt started to laugh. Jessica threw a banana peel at him to shut him up, but he only laughed harder. 

“You’re such a mess, Murdock.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black, Jones.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://akajessmatt.tumblr.com).


End file.
